Lost Love
by RSJSlover
Summary: He was avoiding me...Why? I then realize what exactly happened. BB went mad, and so did I... Pls R&R!


**Hey everyone! How long has it been since I was here? Sorry if I kept you waiting. I was just busy with school and love. My life is like a movie now, lots of drama in my life. Not a good thing. Anyways, here's a one-shot on Starfire and Robin. It has something to do with I am experiencing right now, and I mean right now! I was on the phone with my boyfriend and we had a fight…This would be something like it except…Not on a phone. Please read on!

* * *

**

Lost Love

Another villain was captured by the best super teen heroes ever, the Teen Titans. I don't mean to brag, but we are getting better. After the experience in Tokyo where Robin was arrested for a mistaken crime, where I had my heartbroken but mended by the same guy, where Cyborg became the cook's most wanted customer and Beast boy becoming the most loved guy for the girls, and where Raven became a mascot for gum. Everything was fine, everything until now…

I and Robin had been together for over a year now and he wasn't acting like a boyfriend I have seen and heard on Earth. He was always caught up in crime solving again and always with the guys. Not with me. He does talk to me but not as much as before. Maybe it is because my understanding of Earth is getting better? I have no idea. I am supposed to meet him in the gym in about 10 minutes and I'm still here in my room, lying on my bed, thinking about him. I need to ask him why. He had been either serious or sad lately, I don't know why, but I'm going to find out!

* * *

I opened the heavy metal doors and saw him punching on his punching bag like he was when Slade was on the loose. It got me wondering if he was still obsessed over Slade. I walked to one of the benches and sat there, leg-crossed. I watch him punching and punching, I began to wonder if he even knew I was here! As I was about to speak, Robin looked at me.

"Pass the bottle!" he ordered. I threw the bottle to him and he drank from it. He threw it aside and continued punching. Things remained silent, the only thing you hear is his grunts, and the bag being hit. I was silent, just watching him made me uncomfortable. I decided to ask him.

"Uhh, Robin? Lately you have been sad…is something wrong?" I think I saddened him because him stop punching but looked down.

"Nothing…" that was his answer. Nothing? Nothing?

"Nothing?" he turned around angry.

"I said nothing!" I jerked back hurt at his outburst. Robin softened and sat down next to me. He hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

"Sorry, Starfire. I didn't mean it." My heart was torn after I heard those words. He called me starfire, not Star. He rarely calls me Starfire unless in battle or serious stuff. When it's just two of us, he would often say Star. Tears ran down my cheek.

"Starfire?" There he goes again!

"Robin? Are you sure it's nothing?" Robin sighed and I knew he was getting angry. He was making me hurt.

"I'll tell you before the day ends…" that was his last say before he walked out of the gym. What did he call me here for? Some leader!

* * *

Dinner came and everything was back to normal. Robin was not speaking at all and I began to worry. What is wrong with him? He glanced at me several of times but he immediately looked away when I caught him. He was mostly staring at Raven I guess. It was like they were having a conversation through mind. I saw Raven smiled and so did Robin. He then looked at me and frowned. What did I do?

* * *

The day was near to an end and Robin still hasn't told me what happened. I was beginning to think he had forgotten. I sat on the roof waiting for him to come. The door swung open but went shut straight away. I saw Robin's cape before the door was completely shut. Was he…avoiding me? I opened the door to see no one. He was…

* * *

The next day. Robin was nowhere to be found. Raven was reading her book, Beast boy was playing games while Cyborg was cooking breakfast. Raven kept on looking at me but I didn't take much notice. Robin finally walked in and I blocked his way.

"Move." Was all he said. I gaped and stepped aside. He walked and smiled at Raven. Raven nodded her head and then he greeted the rest, everyone but me. I was hurt. What is going on here? Things were normal and everyone was having fun, everyone but me. Robin was avoiding me. This led to one thing, does he love me or not? I need to talk to him as soon as I can no matter if he fumes or not. I need to know!

* * *

There he was again, punching on his punching bag. I sighed sadly and sat crossed-legged again waiting for him to notice me. After 30 minutes of waiting, he finally finished and took the towel next to me. I was about to speak but he turned away and headed for the door, wiping away the sweat running down his head. I couldn't believe it, he totally ignored me! My heart was broken into pieces. Are we together?

* * *

That night, I found him on the rooftop with Raven. They weren't making out but just talking. I could not hear them because they're communicating by telepathic powers. I feel so…lost. "Raven? Robin?" Robin gasped and stood up. He was about to leave until I got tired of this. I stomp the roof floor making it vibrate. Beast boy and Cyborg came up wondering what that was and saw me glowing green. I couldn't keep my anger anymore, he has gone too far!

"Robin? What is wrong with you? You have been avoiding me way too much! Especially in the gym today! I was right next to your towel waiting for you to notice me and what did you do? You freaking ignore me and walked straight towards the door!" I could feel tears running down my cheek but he doesn't seem to care.

"I was busy, Starfire." Was all he replied. I felt more anger rise.

"Busy? Busy with what? Busy with communicating with Raven telepathically?" Robin shouted at me.

"Yes!" everything went silent at the end. "The thing is, Starfire. I was and it made me realize who I love…" beast boy and Cyborg got closer to us and so did Raven.

"I love…Raven, Starfire. Not you…" My heart was numb, my mind was numb, my entire body was numb! I was about to tackle him but Beast boy did it first.

"How could you! You were supposed to help me get her. You nasty betrayer!" I lifted Beast boy up and Robin sighed.

"Thank you Star…" before he could say anymore, I punched him real hard.

"Why until now did you tell me? Or better yet, why do you have to ignore me?!" Robin frowned.

"Because I'm trying to forget about you in my life so I could be with her…" I nearly fainted but stood strong. He wants to forget about me. But wait, what was that? There's something behind his left ear. Some dark thing. It has bubbles popping. It was dark, but I could see it under the night sky thanks to my green eyes. I then knew what was happening. He was hypnotized...by Raven! I looked at Raven who was concentrating on Robin. She wanted him, that liar! I glowed green and instead of shooting it to Robin, I shot it to Raven. She fell and Robin groaned.

"What? Where am I? What time is it?" the guys watched Robin confused but saw me fuming.

"Raven! How could you?!" Raven frowned.

"You have everything you want! The hottest leader, the big fans and a lovely body! It's not fair to compete with you and I know you can't survive without Robin!" she said. I shot her again but she blocked it. Robin stopped us and hugged me.

"Stop! Look, Raven did hypnotize me but I remember everything during that period. It is you I love, not her ok?" I soar at those words and kissed him. He kissed me back. Raven watched us and vanished. She was embarrassed, Beast boy was mad at her while Cyborg was just as confused as ever! Love is complicated when you have a Raven in your life…

* * *

Robin and I were together forever and not even Raven or you could stop us!

* * *

**There we go, while writing, I know I would have flames so I changed my idea to Raven hypnotizing him. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Things aren't settle with me and him yet but I think it won't be good news. Oh well! Review! **


End file.
